Typical computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interfaces (GUIs), such as Microsoft WINDOWS®, are optimized for accepting user input from one or more discrete input devices, such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device, such as a mouse with one or more buttons, for operating the user interface. The ubiquitous keyboard and mouse interface provides for fast creation and modification of documents, spreadsheets, database fields, drawings, photos and the like. However, a significant gap exists between the flexibility provided by the keyboard and mouse interface compared with non-computer (i.e., standard) pen and paper. With the standard pen and paper, a user may edit a document, write in non-horizontal directions, write notes in a margin, draw pictures and other shapes, link separate sets of notes by connecting lines or arrows, and the like. In some instances, a user may prefer to use a pen to mark-up a document rather than review the document on-screen because of the ability to freely make notes outside of the confines of the keyboard and mouse interface.
Some computer systems, however, permit a user to write on a screen (e.g., using a “stylus” or “pen” for writing notes on an electronic input screen). For example, the Microsoft READER application permits one to add digital ink (also referred to herein as “electronic ink” or “ink”) to a document. The system stores the ink and provides it to a user when requested. Other applications (for example, drawing applications as known in the art associated with the Palm 3.x and 4.x and PocketPC operating systems) permit the capture and storage of drawings. These drawings may include other properties associated with the ink strokes used to make up the drawings. For instance, line width and color may be stored with the ink. One goal of these systems is to replicate the look and feel of physical ink being applied to a piece of paper.
One activity normally reserved for physical ink and paper is note taking. Personal notes are unique as each user. Some users take notes using complete sentences, while others jot down thoughts or concepts and then link the concepts using arrows and the like. The latter type of notes tends to be written at different locations on a page and/or at different angles on the page. Additionally, some users revisit notes later and add further thoughts, clarify, and/or edit previously recorded notes. The value present in handwritten notes may rest not only in the actual text of the information recorded, but also in the layout of the notes and the juxtaposition of some notes with respect to others. Further value may be added in the speed at which users take notes.
The transition from an ink pen and physical paper note taking arrangement to a computer-based note taking arrangement may prove difficult. While computer-based note taking systems can provide advantages including handwriting recognition functionality, searchability, and written text reformatting, users may quickly become disoriented or frustrated when the computer-based system does not function as expected.
A number of systems for electronically capturing, rearranging, and displaying handwriting as digital ink are known (for example, the InkWriter® system from Aha! Software, now owned by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.). These systems capture ink strokes and group the strokes into characters and words. Writing in multiple regions on a page, as many users do, can quickly result in confusion, for example, if information intended to be maintained as separate notes is combined by the system into a single, incoherent note. Also, in some existing systems, drag selection (akin to holding down a mouse button and dragging to select text in a text editor) may select large areas of blank space (i.e., white space) on the page. When this selected text is cut and pasted (using standard computer-based text editing concepts) or otherwise utilized, the large volume of selected blank space may produce an unintended and surprising result. This result is counterintuitive to the average computer user because conventional text editing systems work differently.
Additionally, some known systems that capture ink strokes require relatively structured ink input in order to function in an acceptable manner. For example, users of such systems typically are admonished to “write neatly” or “write between the lines” in a horizontal orientation or write in a specified ink input area. Failure to follow these instructions may cause recognition errors or other errors, e.g., when the electronic ink is presented to an associated handwriting recognition system, thereby limiting the usefulness of the system for electronic note taking. Also, some users may quickly become frustrated with these errors and limitations of the system and/or become frustrated when forced to constrain and adapt their handwriting to better “work around” the limitations of the system.
These shortcomings of existing electronic note taking systems effectively create barriers to adoption of stylus-based computing systems.